


Fading Sanity

by WrenWrites11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Pandora's Vault, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWrites11/pseuds/WrenWrites11
Summary: Dream hasn't had any visitors since Tommy and frankly, he is losing his sanity. However, he gets a lot of excitement with two visitors in one day.Bad's visit sparked Draem's old self once more, a spark igniting the embers in his heart that he thought had gone out.Ranboo's visit was confusing and painful. Dream's connection to the boy was his only glimpse at the outside world. Dream isn't willing to give that up just yet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Fading Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this after Bad's stream and then Ranboo went live, I was writing this live as he was streaming, so I included Ranboo's vist as why not!

Dream sighed watching Bad leave. For the first time in weeks, Dream had felt his spark of mischief return to him. Bad’s caring voice and quiet laughter filled his ears, wrapping him in a familiar blanket.

Dream had been surprised when the lava had succeeded, he had expected to see Sam, coming to replace his clock or give him potatoes, the wary, tired frustrated look in his eyes. Sam seemed indifferent to the glint that crossed Dream’s eyes when he walked towards him, the stronger words that tumbled out of his mouth.

Dream hadn’t expected Bad to be the second person to visit him after Sam lifted his visiting restrictions. Deep within his heart, he had longed for George or Sapnap’s eyes to meet his across the pool of lava. He wished for the opportunity to see them again, to hear their laughter and see their smiles again. Would they give him the opportunity to explain, to ask forgiveness? Of course, they would have to visit individually, but perhaps that was for the best. He needed to talk to each of them differently, he had hurt them each differently. Apart of him wanted to fall to his knees and beg for their forgiveness, to explain his reasons. 

And if it came to it. The opportunity to truly apologise and say goodbye.

Dream hadn’t missed Bad’s awkwardness, the demon had kept repeating himself, a certain fixation on the clock on the wall, the only thing that truly moved. Dream knew Bad was different, there was a tension to his shoulder and his gait had changed, his footsteps heavier, eyes more glazed than before.

However, beneath the hood and the glazed eyes, Dream saw the man who had taken him, George and Sapnap under his wing and raised them, acting as a parental figure when the boys needed him. Admittedly, Sam had taken up that role after the election, but Dream still held tightly onto the memories of the four of them, conquering the world. Bad’s incessant fixation with not swearing and how Sapnap and Dream would constantly swear just to annoy him. George would purposely fall into one block holes at the most convenient times just to tease him. 

But Bad had brought back some of the old Dream, before he became the villain. Dream had for the first time in months felt warmth in his chest as he explained his clock prank, that got Sam to come into the room to replace it. Bad had chuckled and played along with him, making him feel a little more alive again. Bad had always looked on the bright side of life before all else.

The one thing that had sent rippling anger through his bones was the first thing Bad had spoken about of the outside world was Tommy and his hotel. Dream was at first angry that this was the first one that Bad brought up, muttering how it was always about Tommy, which had made Bad flinch.

_ Who would you like me to try to come and get to visit you? _

Wasn’t it obvious? Who Dream longed to see so badly it hurt. He had watched pity in Bad’s eyes as he optimistically said he would get George & Sapnap to come and visit. But that tiny voice in his head that was now growing louder with each day chilled his blood.

What if he had gone too far? Pushed them too far away. Had they believed his speech about attachments? They had always been the two people that he would have burnt the world down for and built anew just to see them smile.

Dream started at the lava sadly, his mask fixed in his face, fists curled tightly. Bad’s optimism had lit a fire in Dream.

Suddenly the lava started to recede, Dream whipped around so fast he cracked his neck. Had George or Sapnap finally come to visit? His eyes met green & red eyes across the lake, a smile split his lips. 

Ranboo. The one person who had stood by Dream throughout it all, well one side of Ranboo he had spoken too. Which had come to see him?

‘My best friend’ Dream smiled as Ranboo entered, he flinched, confusion splitting his face. Ah, so it was the moral side of Ranboo today. The side that didn't know or fully comprehend their connection. The panic on the boy's face made Dream’s heart clench, he needed Ranboo, he needed to continue being the villain, if he didn't...everything would fall apart.

Dream cocked his head offering obscure comments to Ranboo’s panic, as the half-enderman boy rambled about the panic room and the voice in his head. Dream had spent many restless nights inside Ranboo’s mind. At first, it had confused him, unable to comprehend how he was watching the world through another's eyes. He had been sat beside a snoozing George the first time it happened. Dream knew he was going to end up in his own prison, he needed eyes on the outside.

‘I know what you went through because I’m you’ Dream placed his hand on Ranboo's shoulder, despite the boy being taller than him. Ranboo had flinched so hard he stumbled back, crashing into the wall. Dream wanted him to remember, to see their connection. 

‘You used to talk and help him every day. You were like his little servant’. It was true, Ranboo had spent hours following Dream around like a lost puppy, reminding him painfully of Tubbo when he had first joined the server. Dream had never hurt Ranboo, he had made a promise to himself. Protect them at all costs. No matter the consequences. No matter how much he had to make them hate him, he needed them to hate him.

The realisation slowly dawned in Ranboo’s eyes, Dream heard his breathing pick up. He held Ranboo’s hands gently, as the admin Dream in his last act before entering the prison had enhanced Ranboo’s enderman side. He had seen through Ranboo’s own eyes as the rest of the server gaped at his ability to pick up blocks. 

An inward laugh filled his chest as he remembered Techno’s shocked eyes as he watched Ranboo. It took a lot to surprise the Blood God, and it had made DReam’s day when he heard the mischievous lighter fill his ears as Rnaboo and Techno played with spawners. 

‘You do because I'm you’, Ranboo’s red-eye glowed brighter, Dream knew what that meant. The boy couldn't handle the truth, so Dream took the easiest route, the route that would give Ranboo a few more weeks of salvation. Of freedom. It was why Dream hadn’t revealed Ranboo’s role to anyone, not even Sam when he had admitted to the haf-creeper about what had occurred in Tommy’s exile.

_ ‘I’m not even real’ _

Dream watched, he was glad that Ranboo had his head in his hands so he couldn't see Dream’s tears falling from under his mask. He watched as Ranboo teleported away, the glint of his red eyes imprinted on Dream’s eyes. 

Dream closed his eyes against the pain. He needed to do this. If Karl was right. If Karl was prepared to give up his memories and his life to save the future. Then Dream would too. 

Dream only hoped that Karl was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, can we talk about RANBOO'S STREAM AND THE ENDING!!! That threw me so hard, as you can see i tried to write it into my plot as this is just a theory of mine, (one of many). 
> 
> I'm thinking about writing more about Dream and Ranboo's connection, would you guys lik eme to write a fanfic about their connection?


End file.
